


Words

by alias3275 (saidanon)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidanon/pseuds/alias3275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three simple words, yet they conveyed so much more meaning than one could possibly imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

** Words **

Erza smoothed out the creases in her black dress. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she gave a satisfied nod and exited the room. 

It wasn’t often that she dressed up like this, having to spend most of her time training for battle or actually being on the frontlines. And with the little free time she had, she preferred to spend it lazing in bed or pouring over the extensive book collection the royal library had to offer rather than spend all of it dolling herself up.

She prided herself on being nothing like those shallow, vain noblewomen, who loved to dress up day after day and parade around in front of potential suitors. For her, a normal day was supervising her troops in their training exercise, barking orders at the top of her lungs and strategizing with her fellow captains in response to the latest threat to her kingdom. And on a particularly exciting day, she might even be down in the dungeons, interrogating prisoners, or maybe at the borders, weaving and dancing across the bloody battlefield with her precious Ten Commandments in her hand. Still, that did not mean she didn’t enjoy the occasional indulgence every once in a while, especially when it elicited such an amusing reaction from Jellal. After all, she was still a woman, a beautiful one at that, and she took pride in her appearance.

Stepping through the doors, Erza allowed a smirk to grace her face, brown eyes twinkling mischievously as she gauged her lover’s reaction. Jellal stood in front of her, hands in the pockets of his tuxedo, wide eyes roaming appreciatively up and down her body, noting the way the dress clung to her curves and how the neck line dipped down low to rest teasingly above her ample bosom. She could see the slight twitch in his jugular and the way his jaw slackened ever so slightly as his breathing sped up. 

Resting a hand on her waist seductively, she sauntered over to him, feeling the weight of his gaze as his eyes followed the mesmerizing sway of her hips. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, tongue darting out from between his lips to wet them. She was pleased to see the lust slowly clouding his eyes when she stopped in front of him. It was nice to feel wanted, no, _needed_.

Erza had known from day one the effect she had on the most powerful man in Edolas and although she would never abuse it, there was nothing stopping her from flaunting it in front of him. He knew of her hold on him, he knew it better than anyone else and he trusted her with all of his heart. In fact, he had entrusted his heart to her.

A strong hand went up to cup her chin gently, tilting it so that she was looking straight into his warm, kind eyes. Jellal leaned in and kissed her tenderly before drawing back. 

“You look beautiful.”

She flushed at those three words. Mumbling under her breath, she swept past him, fingertips brushing against his. He followed her wordlessly with a smile, footsteps quickening to catch up with her. As he did, Jellal extended an arm in offering. She took it, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and the two of them made their way leisurely towards the ballroom, basking in the comfortable presence of one another.

* * *

 

They slammed into the wall, hard, her right leg resting against his hip, his hand caressing the smooth skin exposed through the slit in her dress. They broke apart to catch their breath, their noses so close that they brushed against each other teasingly. Jellal brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent deeply. She smelled of roses, a welcoming contrast to the normal stench of sweat and dried blood.

Jellal knew that she wasn’t as adept at expressing herself as he was, but he knew her well enough to know that she possessed the same depth of emotions as he did, she simply had an incredibly tight rein on them. A little part of him suspected that such suppression was due to her partial denial of her feelings towards him. Erza had made it no secret that she thought such frivolous, as she had worded it, emotions made her weaker and that was something not to be tolerated. He had, in turn, accepted that and instead taken it upon himself to love her so much that his love would be enough for the both of them.

His fingers danced up her back, causing shivers to run up her spine, while hers tangled in his hair once more and she drew him into another kiss. He pulled down the zipper and she slipped out of her dress with practiced ease, allowed it to slide down to pool at her feet whilst never breaking their kiss. Shrugging off his jacket hurriedly, he lifted her up with a grunt, one hand supporting her ass as she hooked both legs around his waist, the other stroking the length of her back.

She could feel his hot breath against her ear, his tongue flicking out at sporadic intervals to lick at her earlobe, teeth scraping roughly against her skin as he nipped and nibbled at it before turning his attention lower. Hands fisted in his shirt, she tilted her head backwards, allowing him full access to her throat and he attacked her neck, leaving a trail of feverish kisses, whispering words of love between each kiss as he backtracked towards the bed.

His leg connected with the bed frame and he turned to lay her down on the bed gently, nuzzling her neck and sucking on the soft skin lightly, smiling as she moaned softly. His hands trailed down to her hips, fingers ghosting across the smooth skin of her belly, lingering on a particularly prominent scarthat was still red and raw.

He straightened up suddenly, hands sliding up to both sides of her head and she looked up at him quizzically, confusion slowly settling in.

“Jellal?” She asked breathily.

His eyes were swimming with an intensity the likes she had never seen before and she could only stare at him as he composed himself.

“I love you.” 

Another three simple words, yet they conveyed so much more meaning than one could possibly imagine.

Jellal knew that Erza didn’t need to hear those words because she was fully aware of his love for her. She wasn’t insecure, nor did she harbor any need for a man to constantly wax lyrical about his feelings for her. But being the hopeless romantic he was, he couldn’t help but shower her with compliments and flattery. If it had been any other man, those words would have lost their meaning long ago, with the frequency he employed them. But he was different and she knew it.

She knew that it was his way of telling her how much he loved her because no matter what he did for her, he could never shake off the feeling that his actions alone were never enough to express his undulated adoration for her. She knew that it was like some sort of mantra that he kept repeating because it had yet to sink in that she was _his_ , and by constantly telling her such things, it served as a reminder that this was all true, that it was not all just a wonderful dream. But most of all, she could _feel_ it, the sincerity and genuineness permeating through every fiber of his being with every touch, every kiss, every word. He put his heart and soul into everything he did, and everything he did, he did for her.

Jellal noticed the sudden change in her eyes and hesitated at the uncharacteristic softness shining through clearly. Erza took the opportunity and rolled him over onto his back, straddling him. Her fingers left a trail of fire in its wake as they made its way along his jawline down to his collarbones. The breath hitched in his throat as she bent down to lie on his chest, her lower body grinding against his groin. His hands moved down to rest on her hips in a futile attempt to push them into a rhythmic grinding motion. She ignored him, instead silencing his groans with a kiss, lips parting to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth. At the same time, she shifted her weight around, pressing down against his manhood teasingly, sensing the sudden straining against his pants. A whine emitted from him, causing a self-satisfied to tug at the corner of her lips, and his legs jerked upwards in a desperate attempt to relieve himself even as he struggled to exercise what little self-control he retained.

Shushing him as if he were a child, Erza sat up, fully aware of the friction she was applying to his throbbing member. He bit back another groan as her hands slid down to undo the buttons of his shirt, lingering for a moment to feel his heart pounding in his chest, before slowly moving down to his well-toned abdomen. He could feel his stomach muscles tighten in anticipation, the adrenaline rushing through his veins, the blood pulsing in his ears. It was obvious that she could sense his desperation and was thoroughly enjoying the torment she was putting him through as his quickening breathing reverberating throughout the room while her hands fiddled with the buckle of his belt. 

As painful as his desperation was in his current state, Jellal couldn’t help but smile broadly at her, the overwhelming feeling of love suddenly rushing through his entire being like the finest champagne. He knew that she was hesitant to accept his love for her because deep down, she still harbored doubts as to their relationship and was struggling to come to terms with it. Despite his best efforts to dissuade her, she still felt that she was not worthy of his love, that she did not deserve someone like him. But to him, she was perfection incarnate and she was forgetting the most important thing.

She was forgetting that he could have chosen anyone in the world and yet he had chosen her.


End file.
